Akatsukiko
by Auri Nevari
Summary: Kagura sufre un mal que le hace pasar a los polos opuestos de fuerza cuando menos lo espera. Sin muchas opciones de que esto se cure de la nada, Gintoki "contrata" a la única persona capaz de combatirle y protegerla sin morir en el intento. La intro es lenta como carreta en calle sin asfaltar, pero prometo tirarla cuesta abajo cuando pueda :,v
1. Moonshine

**Muchas gracias por leer mi primer fanfic. Llevo mucho tiempo sin escribir y nunca había tenido las agallas de mostrar al mundo mi poco sentido común hasta ahora. :v**

 **Antes que nada, debo ofrecer mis sinceras disculpas para Yessi** **Sánchez y Araceli Belén Maturana Martínez de grupo "Amamos el OkiKagu/We love Okikagu. A Yessi por la tardanza de su regalo (que debí entregar desde el 25 de diciembre del 2018, y pero que por razones personales no pude completar a tiempo su primera parte), que se ha convertido de un one-shot a una historia más compleja. Gracias por tu paciencia (^_^). Y mis disculpas para Araceli Belén por no comentar en el hermoso regalo que me dio para esa misma fecha. No había tenido valor de mirarlo hasta completar una parte de esta historia y debo decir que lo adoro. Lo atesoraré por siempre por la ternura y alegría que refleja. Muchas gracias por tu obra (^_^)**

 **Esta historia está dedicada a Yessi Sánchez: gracias por dejar volar tus alas y permitirnos entrar en los recónditos laberintos de tu mente. Gracias por tus narraciones e historias: hacen mi vida más llevadera.**

 **Debajo de cada capítulo hay un glosario de algunas palabras japonesas y espero les guste.**

 **Gracias (^_^)**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Akatsukiko"

"Moonshine"

Ella había tenido ese sueño otra vez…

Podía hibernar hasta medio día sin ningún problema dentro del closet que ella consideraba su habitación, pero soñar no era lo suyo (o no para la gran mayoría de los Yato). Para ellos, soñar era una cosa rara, porque el dormir era reparador y pesado. Si soñaban, era un regalo extra que pasaba tan raras veces, que hasta podían contarlos con los dedos de las manos y les sobraban.

Ah, pero si soñaban dos o más veces con lo mismo, la cosa cambiaba…

Kagura parpadeó varias veces, ajustando sus azulados ojos a la oscuridad del pequeño rincón en el que dormía. Intentaba recordar ese extraño sueño que se le estaba haciendo una ocurrencia. Se quedó pensando en que simbolizaba todo eso, mientras seguía tumbada, con los cabellos revueltos en la almohada, un hombro asomándose por su desabotonado pijama y los orbes fijos en el techo del closet.

"… ¿Qué hora es, aru?" Se preguntó, mientras se frotaba los ojos con el puño de su pijama, intentando distraer un poco sus pensamientos. Miró hacia un lado, en dirección hacia la puerta del armario y sopesando un poco si debía levantarse o no, deslizó suavemente la puerta corrediza del closet para dejar ver la luz natural afuera, y se sorprendió al darse cuenta que no había amanecido. Sin dudarlo mucho, se incorporó y se puso unas pantuflas de conejito que Otae-san le había regalado para su cumpleaños, mientras se arreglaba el pijama. Caminó lenta, pero cuidadosamente para no despertar a su padre postizo en su habitación y a su mascota inugami en el pasillo. La luz que irradiaba la luna era fuerte y continua, por lo que no se le hizo difícil caminar sin tropezar por el lugar. El trayecto fue corto, pero una vez llegó al genkan de su hogar, abrió el shouji lentamente.

Kagura cerró los ojos momentáneamente, mientras el frio de la noche le rozaba sus mejillas y contrastaba con el calor dentro del Yorozuya Gin-chan. La sensación, a pesar de hacerla temblar un poco, le pareció placentera. Al abrirlos, notó el brillo de la luna alumbrando suavemente cada rincón que podía ver desde la barandilla. Las casas, los techos, la calle… sus ojos podían alcanzar a ver pequeños detalles en la oscuridad que le parecieron mágicos por un momento. A lo lejos, podía distinguir los colores de Yoshiwara y otras edificaciones modernas y distantes, pero su hogar y los lugares colindantes eran un espectáculo para los ojos de la Yato.

Miró hacia arriba y logró contemplar en toda su gloria una enorme y brillante, casi luna llena en un cielo estrellado. Ella no comprendía porque, pero mirarla le hacía tener una mezcla de sentimientos… añoranza, inquietud, preocupación, esperanza…

". . . Que linda es, aru. . ."

Apoyó el codo en la barandilla, y con la palma se sostuvo el mentón sin dejar de mirar el hermoso satélite, dejando que el viento jugara con su pelo.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Sougo se incorporó de golpe, rápidamente tomando su katana y tomando una rápida pose de defensa. Le tomó algunos segundos comprender que ya no estaba en el mundo de los sueños sino en la realidad de su habitación. Jadeaba como si hubiera corrido una maratón y el sudor le caía por las sienes, las gotas que no se le quedaron pegadas en el pelo marrón claro le fueron resbalando por sus mejillas y cayendo sobre su ropa de dormir. Le empezaba a doler la cabeza y por más que intentaba recordar aquello que lo había asustado, no lograba visualizar lo que en sus más oscuros pensamientos se había proyectado. .

Respiró profundamente varias veces, hasta que comprendió que no había razón para seguir en pose defensiva, por lo que bajó su arma. Cuando logró respirar nuevamente con calma, se apresuró a encender una lámpara antigua que iluminaba con una tenue luz su habitación, y regresó a sentarse sobre su futón. Notó que se le estaba haciendo penosamente una costumbre dormir con su katana pegada a su lado, como si tuviera miedo de males que no comprendía ni quería comprender…

Se estaba tumbando nuevamente a contemplar el techo de su habitación, cuando logró escuchar que deslizaban el shōji frente a él.

"¿Estás bien?" Vio asomarse al adicto de la mayonesa, vestido con ropa de dormir y con unas curiosas ojeras debajo de los ojos que a Okita le parecieron graciosamente convenientes para la ocasión

"Te ves horrible, Hijibaka-san." Sougo se reincorporó, sentándose sobre el futón.

"No tanto como tú, Sougo." Replicó Hijikata, apoyándose en el marco del shōji suavemente mientras intentaba encender un cigarrillo con su encendedor mayonesa. "Tenías varios días sin despertarte haciendo escándalo; pero por lo visto, el problema ha regresado… ¿Nó?"

Sougo replicó con un chasquido de lengua y mirando hacia otra dirección. Hijikata ya empezaba a sonar como un molesto y petulante hermano mayor otra vez.

"Está bien. No pienso meterme en tus asuntos… Pero sería bueno que buscaras ayuda o algo por el estilo." Hijikata aspiró una bocanada de su cigarrillo y expulsó el humo mientras esperaba una respuesta. Como Sougo seguía sin mirarle, habló en voz alta "Ya ha pasado un año desde la última lucha que hemos tenido y nuestro trabajo ahora es menos violento y ocasional. Deberías tomarte un descanso y buscar la raíz de tus problemas"

"¿Qué haces despierto a estas horas, Hijikata-san?" Sougo preguntó, intentando cambiar el tema y mirando de reojo la mala cara del vice-comandante.

"No mucho, se me han acumulado reportes de casos no tan interesantes, pero el papeleo sigue siendo igual de molesto…"

Hijikata hizo a despedirse con la mano que no tenía el cigarrillo y se dispuso a regresar a su habitación.

"La noche está bonita, deberías caminar un poco bajo la luna. No es que vayan a hacerte daño siendo el mejor espadachín del Shinsengumi." Hijikata caminó en dirección a sus aposentos, dejando el shōji entreabierto.

Sougo miró la oscuridad afuera de su habitación una vez el vice-comandante se marchó. Luego, se tapó la nariz y boca con una mano.

" _Maldito Hijibaka. Ahora esto apesta a humo y mayonesa"._

Se levantó y deslizó el shōji hasta abrirlo completamente, no tanto por el consejo de Hijikata, sino por la necesaria ventilación que necesitaba su habitación con una ligera esencia de nicotina.

Afuera el aire era frio, pero podía notar que la luna iluminaba cada rincón posible con una tenue luz. Los cuarteles habían sido remodelados hacía unos meses y Sougo podía disfrutar de una hermosa vista frente a su habitación: un pequeño estanque que había sido uno de los tantos regalos que Soyo-san dio en agradecimiento al Shinsengumi una vez la última disputa se había dado.

Se quedó pensativo por unos instantes. Regresó a su habitación después de meditarlo y se vistió con su ropa tradicional de días libres.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Para cuando Sougo se dio cuenta, había caminado lo suficiente como para reconocer que estaba muy cerca de la Yorozuya sin siquiera proponérselo.

Se quedó contemplando primero el Bar de Otose por un rato. A pesar de que las luces del distrito estaban casi todas apagadas, podía ver claramente el pequeño edificio de dos plantas por el brillo de la luna. Su mente comenzó a divagar… Aunque no quisiera admitirlo, no había podido ver a la Yorozuya como le hubiera gustado: después de los destrozos ocasionados por la batalla y una vez reunificado el Shinsengumi, el tiempo valioso a su alcance fue específicamente para reparar y construir lo que la guerra había traído abajo.

Recuerdó que varias veces se había cruzado con cierta adicta al sukonbu y en raras ocasiones había podido disfrutar de apañarse a puñetazo limpio con la china en cuestión. Pero eran tan escasas las ocasiones que le sobraron dedos de las manos.

Se sintió entre oxidado y malhumorado por esa revelación.

Sougo se disponía a irse cuando levantó la mirada: justo arriba, contemplando la luna, estaba la desgraciada China que curiosamente no estaba sacándose los mocos o vociferando profanaciones. Ella contemplaba la luna sin siquiera darse cuenta que el roba impuestos estaba mirándole.

"Chin…" Sougo se detuvo y pensó que quizás no era el momento para armar un alboroto. La madrugada no era precisamente idónea para una confrontación.

Se quedó mirándola por unos instantes, dejando que el viento también jugara con su cabello marrón claro. Sin pensar en nada, más que en contemplarla bajo la luz de la luna.

Sougo dejó de mirarle cuando sintió que ya no la estaba observando, si no espiando sin ninguna comprensión o sentido lógico, y decidió regresar al cuartel.

" _Mañana sería otro día…_ " pensó.

Y Kagura seguía mirando a la luna, hipnotizada…

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Mini Glosario**

 **Shouji o shōji:** un tipo de puerta tradicional en la arquitectura japonesa. Funciona como divisor de habitaciones y según otras fuentes, también lo usan para describir una entrada principal.

 **Genkan** : el área de entrada a una casa o un departamento según la Wikipedia :v La función primaria del genkan es para quitarse los zapatos antes de entrar a la parte principal de la casa.

 **Inugami:** En la mitología japonesa, es una forma de utilizar un Espíritu Animal, comúnmente un perro, para llevar a cabo una venganza o, en el caso de Sadaharu, ser guardianes de sus dueños.

 **Yoshiwara** : el distrito rojo por excelencia en Edo.

No sé ni para que escribo el glosario, si ya muchos lo deben de saber mejor que yo, pero eh… ¡macarena! \ :v /

Si ven algo mal escrito, sin sentido o de plano no les gusta, no duden en comentar. El conocimiento que tienen ustedes se aprecia.

Hasta la próxima~~ (^_^)/


	2. Moonsick

Capítulo 1

"Moonsick"

Shinpachi llegó puntual en la mañana a la Yorozuya para hacer las labores domésticas que usualmente Kagura y Gintoki pretendían no ver. Para cuando abrió el shōji, Sadaharu lo esperaba pacientemente, meneando la cola de un lado a otro, y tan alegre como siempre en el genkan.

"Ohayou, Sadaharu-chan." Dijo Shinpachi a su querido amigo-mascota mientras cerraba nuevamente la entrada de su lugar de trabajo. Sadaharu, por su parte, se abalanzó sobre él y le dio lametones que le abarcaban toda la cara. Shinpachi se sentía feliz de verlo de nuevo cada día, luego de dos largos años en aquella precaria situación de no saber si volvería a ser el de antes… "¡Oye, me haces cosquillas!" El porta-lentes le abrazó y acarició el lomo hasta donde las manos le alcanzaban, pasando una y otra vez sus manos por el brillante y blanco pelaje del inugami. Cuando Sadaharu ya estaba satisfecho de mimos, se hizo a un lado y permitió que Shinpachi prosiguiera su camino.

No era de extrañar que Gintoki y Kagura siguieran durmiendo a esas horas. Así que se dispuso a limpiar y cocinar como cada día desde que se habían vuelto a reunir. Shinpachi ya iba a terminar de preparar Oyakodon, cuando escuchó al peli plateado bostezar cerca de la cocina.

"Ohayou, Gin-san. El desayuno está casi listo." Exclamó el porta lentes.

El ojos de pez muerto se asomó por la entrada de la cocina, con el pelo igual de desordenado que siempre y parpadeando como si todavía no hubiera aterrizado de su viaje al planeta de los sueños.

"Ohayou, Shinpachi. No había notado que llegaste." exclamó Gintoki mientras se rascaba la cabeza con una mano y sostenía su revista Jump en la otra.

"Bueno. He tratado de entrar sigilosamente, aunque creo que no deberían dormir tanto" dijo Shinpachi con cierta cara de molestia y entrecerrando los ojos. "Sería bueno que Kagura-chan despertara también." dijo mientras agregaba el arroz a cada tazón. "Hoy me ayudará a sacar la vieja refrigeradora y todas las revistas de Jump que " _alguien"_ ha dejado acumular este tiempo." exclamó mirando fijamente a Gin-chan, como si tratase que entrara en razón.

El peli plateado ni siquiera pestañeó "No deberías depender de nuestra hija, madre irresponsable: ¿Es que acaso no hay algún hombre en el universo que pueda ayudarte?" contestó con cierto tono de burla "No sé… ¿Qué tal Catherine?"

"Hay muchas cosas en todo eso que dijiste que me dan escalofríos" dijo Shinpachi, tapándose la cara con una mano. "Además, esa refrigerado es muy pesada Gin-san. Kagura-chan puede ayudarnos con esa tarea, para ella es fácil."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Shinpachi terminó de poner sobre la mesa los sagrados alimentos y dio de comer a Sadaharu. Ya cuando todo estaba listo, tocó la puerta corrediza del closet con los nudillos suavemente.

"Kagura-chan, el desayuno está listo." Dijo Shinpachi sonriente con una suave voz.

Esperó unos segundos a una respuesta y ya iba a golpear con los nudillos nuevamente cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe y vio a Kagura en pijama, pero ojerosa.

"¡Kagura-chan! ¿Qué te pasó?" Shinpachi retrocedió y señaló con un dedo su cara como si hubiera visto un monstruo.

"No dormí bien-aru." exclamó la bermellón frotándose los ojos.

Aquello era más que obvio, pero Shinpachi no había visto ese negruzco bajo sus azules orbes antes.

Kagura salió del closet casi arrastrándose y dirigió al baño. Una vez terminó de cambiarse y acicalarse, se sentó en la mesa y se dispuso a comer con los otros.

"Oe, Kagura… Tus ojeras son más grandes que tu futuro." Exclamó Gintoki mientras una de sus cejas se movía nerviosamente, recordando la última vez que ella no pudo dormir y la nefasta narración de "Jerry".

"Lo sé, Gin-chan..." replicó Kagura mientras comía su segundo plato de arroz "…Anoche tuve otra vez ese sueño-aru."

"¿El sueño recurrente del que me hablaste la semana pasada?" Shinpachi preguntó.

"Uh huh."

Shinpachi miró a Gintoki con cierta preocupación, pero este estaba concentrado en el plato de comida y en un punto que le pareció interesante de la mesa. Shinpachi suspiró resignado y miró a Kagura nuevamente.

"Quizás deberías salir y tomar aire un poco, Kagura-chan." Shinpachi sonrió "Hoy el día está muy bonito y por la noche habrá luna llena. Te hará bien un par de caminatas."

Ella puso su plato en la mesa y sonrió "¡Tienes razón Sinpachi! ¡Saldré ahora mismo!"

Kagura se levantó de la mesa de un salto. Se lavó los dientes, tomó su parasol y con Sadaharu como escolta, salió de la casa más alegre que cuando había despertado.

Shinpachi, una vez terminó de recoger los utensilios de la mesa, miró al peli plateado, que se había recostado en un sofá cercano a leer su revista favorita.

"¿Estará bien Kagura-chan?" soltó Shinpachi mientras se vestía apropiadamente para sacudir los muebles y limpiar toda la casa.

"Es solo un sueño, Shinpachi." dijo Gintoki sin dejar de mirar su revista. "No tienes que preocuparte por cosas por el estilo. Un sueño es un sueño, nada más." dijo mientras pasaba a la siguiente hoja "Además, puede que sueñe con todos los lugares que visitó mientras estuvo afuera."

Shinpachi no habló más del asunto, pero por alguna extraña razón tenía la sospecha de que los Yato no sueñan como los humanos…

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Kagura caminó lentamente por las calles de Kabukicho bajo la protección de su sombrilla y el obediente Sadaharu a su lado. Vestida con el cheongsam rojo de siempre y sus pantalones negros, Kagura miraba los alrededores. El distrito lleno de personas desde temprano en la mañana, más activo que años anteriores: desde humildes vendedores hasta amas de casa, hombres con sus respectivos trajes tradicionales para ir a trabajar y niños jugando en las esquinas cualquier cosa que se les ocurriera y con lo que tuvieran a mano. Aun en las paredes podía notarse los muchos parches de madera que se utilizaron para tapar los agujeros de varias dimensiones que la última escaramuza había dejado en los edificios cercanos a su caminata… En una Kabukicho orgullosa de su pasado y que se rehusaba a olvidar.

Kagura miró a Sadaharu y se sintió agradecida de verle a su lado. Sadaharu había vuelto a sus vidas desde hacía un año, pero la espera le pareció eterna y la angustia los había carcomido. Se acercó a su fiel Inugami y le dio un par de palmaditas en el lomo, que el can correspondió con un largo lametón en su mejilla derecha.

Mientras caminaban por las calles y la afluencia de personas disminuía, recordó que el parque se encontraba por su camino y sonrió.

"¿Quieres ir al parque, Sadaharu?"

"¡Woof woof"

"Entonces… ¡A correr-aru"

Ambos corrieron por el distrito, intentando no atropellar a nadie, hasta lograr llegar al parque. Una vez allí, Kagura se tomó unos segundos para recuperar el aliento. Le pareció gracioso sentir el efecto de la caminata a pesar de su buena condición, pero lo atribuyó al efecto de correr con el parasol cerrado y a recibir los rayos del sol. Así que una vez recuperada, se acercó a Sadaharu, al cual se le habían acercado una variedad de niños de todas las edades que estaban jugueteando por el sitio. Unos a acariciarlo, otros con cierto recelo, escondiéndose detrás de otros por temor a su gran tamaño.

Kagura gentilmente tomó la mano de una niña pequeña que se escondía detrás de quién parecía ser su hermano mayor y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, le acercó a Sadaharu y le permitió acariciarle el suave pelaje al Inugami. La niña, por su parte, una vez pasado el shock de haber sido tomada desprevenida, sonrió y su mano empezó libremente a acicalar al paciente Sadaharu.

"Aneue, ¿Cómo se llama?" preguntó uno de los niños más grandes del grupo a Kagura.

"Se llama Sadaharu, y es mi amigo" dijo ella mientras abrazaba al can por el cuello, con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro.

"¿Podemos jugar con ustedes?" dijo una niña entre los pequeños.

"¡Claro! Podemos jugar a las escondidas, policías y ladrones y algún otro juego-aru" exclamó Kagura sonriente.

"¿Qué tal a los quemados?" una niña con dos coletas se acercó a ellos con una bola entre sus manos.

"Creo que esta vez no- aru" dijo Kagura con una sonrisa nerviosa. Temía lastimar a los niños con su fuerza y no quería destruir el juguete. "Quizás otro día- aru."

Por varias horas, los niños jugaron una amplia variedad de juegos con Kagura y Sadaharu. Hasta que llegó el turno de Kagura y Sadaharu de atrapar a los niños en una de las tantas actividades. Ella se subió sobre Sadaharu y este, pretendiendo no tener tanta rapidez, perseguía a cuanto niño se le cruzara en el camino. Kagura de tanto en tanto, soltaba una larga carcajada por las ocurrencias de los pequeños y la obvia ternura de Sadaharu para hacer que estos ganaran.

Todo hubiera sido genial, si una voz a sus espaldas no le hubiera amargado el momento y la hiciera perder el idílico panorama frente a ella.

"Vaya, vaya. Una extranjera indocumentada jugando Policías y Ladrones. Esto debe ser lo más irónico que he visto en mi vida." Exclamó sin ganas pero con una clara voz el roba-impuestos por excelencia: Okita Sougo.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Okita Sougo, el sádico por excelencia del Shinsengumi, se encontraba durmiendo profundamente en una banca del parque con su acostumbrado antifaz rojo, su uniforme de rigor para los días de patrullaje y sus pocas ganas de trabajar. Había tenido una mala noche otra vez, debido a sus constantes pesadillas nocturnas; por lo que aprovechaba las mañanas para una siesta reparadora en el parque y de paso escaquearse de sus responsabilidades en el cuartel.

Era increíble ver como el Príncipe de los Sadistas no había cambiado durante ese tiempo. Quizás estaba más alto y con una constitución más o menos fuerte en apariencia, pero su cara seguía notándose angelical, especialmente al dormir. Cualquiera que lo hubiera visto en semejante pose pensaría que estaba de vacaciones: recostado en la banca, con el antifaz cubriéndole los ojos y en la sublime pose de que poco le importaba que ya casi fuera medio día y que Hijikata posiblemente lo estaría buscando. Su chaqueta estaba a pocos centímetros de su perezoso cuerpo, junto a su katana.

Le hubiera encantado seguir reposando bajo la sombra que le proporcionaba el árbol cerca de su banca, pero por alguna razón estaba recuperando la conciencia, y el sueño pesado que lo colmó de una reparadora siesta, le estaba dando ahora una ceremoniosa patada de vuelta a la realidad.

Sougo pretendió no haberse despertado, con la esperanza de volver a caer rendido en el sopor de un nuevo descanso. Pero ya estando alerta y con su oído prestando atención a sus alrededores, escuchó una risa lejana que reconoció al momento y lo hizo dudar de si estaba realmente despierto o tenía un sueño extraño.

Por un momento se quedó estático, dejando de respirar por unos segundos para prestarle completa atención a lo que le pareció era una señal del cielo. Cuando logró escuchar la risa por segunda vez, sonrió para sí mismo.

Se quitó el antifaz, se puso su chaqueta y tomó su katana, conteniendo la adrenalina y las ganas de desenvainarla en el parque; y sin pensárselo dos veces caminó con las manos en los bolsillos hacia dónde provenía la característica risotada.

No pasó mucho el tiempo hasta dar con el lugar específico donde escuchaba cada vez más cerca la reconocida risa, junto con la algarabía de otras que no dudó que fueran de niños. Caminó hacia una zona llena de arbustos y al doblar la esquina de ellos, se encontró con la escena: en el área de juegos del parque, donde se encontraban la mayoría de los niños, también se encontró con la China subida en el lomo de Sadaharu, persiguiendo a varios de ellos a modo de juego.

Sougo se quedó mirando el panorama sin querer romper el encanto que aquella situación daba, siguiendo con la mirada a la chica de cabello bermellón. No estaba muy seguro de que había sido: quizás los niños jugando alegremente alrededor de ella, los ladridos del inugami o quizás la amplia sonrisa y carcajadas de la chica en cuestión le disiparon las ganas de darse a porrazo limpio con la "China Musume" de primeras.

Okita Sougo sintió una rara sensación en el estómago al notar el fino rostro y cuerpo de la… ¿mujer?... Pues sí… Por más que tuviera boca de marinero y la estúpida muletilla "-aru" en sus conversaciones, la chica es cuestión era una mujer, a menos que tuviera manguera en medio de la piernas. Y como no la había visto en su traje de cumpleaños, pues no estaba muy seguro de ello.

Miró el reloj de su móvil y al ver que era casi la hora de almuerzo, atribuyó que sus pensamientos eran cosa del mal sueño y el hambre. Puso el móvil de regreso en su bolsillo y aprovechó que Sadaharu y la China estaban de espaldas para romper el encanto:

"¡Vaya, vaya… Una extranjera indocumentada jugando Policías y Ladrones. Esto debe ser lo más irónico que he visto en mi vida!"- dijo en voz alta sin inmutarse y olvidando sus anteriores pensamientos.

Kagura se bajó de Sadaharu con cierta cara de hastío al ver al roba impuestos.

"¡Oh! ¡El sádico por excelencia! ¿No tienes otro lugar adonde fastidiar-aru?"

"Desafortunadamente para ti, este es mi lugar de patrullaje hoy y he llegado a tiempo para arrestarte por tráfico ilegal de menores de edad."

Kagura rodó los ojos, molesta de escuchar la misma cantaleta de siempre, con el añadido de traficante. Giró a ver a los niños, que esperaban alguna reacción de la bermellón para seguir jugando. Ella juntó las manos y las colocó frente a su rostro a modo de disculpa.

"Vamos a dejar el juego por esta vez-aru. Voy a arreglármelas con el policía corrupto por hoy y les prometo que regresaré a jugar con ustedes otro día" Dijo Kagura sonriendo mientras bajaba sus manos y recogía su parasol del suelo. "Además, ya casi es hora del almuerzo." Dijo mientras lo abría, ya que empezaba a sentir el efecto de los rayos del sol en su delicada piel y sus fuerzas.

Los niños se desanimaron por un momento pero terminaron dispersándose, algunos corriendo de regreso a casa.

Uno de ellos, antes de desaparecer de la vida de Kagura y Sougo, gritó desde la distancia.

"¡Aneue, si el policía te molesta, podemos darle una paliza por ti!" exclamó el niño para luego correr a toda prisa, perdiéndose entre los arbustos y árboles del parque.

"Vaya nervio de mocoso." Exclamó Sougo viendo a los chicos desbandarse. Luego miró a Kagura, que le había dado la espalda y empezaba a caminar lejos de él junto con Sadaharu. "¡Oe! ¡China Musume!"

Kagura se dio la vuelta, poniendo una mano en su cintura, claramente molesta.

"¿Qué quieres, maldito chihuahua? ¿Quieres que te parta la cara?"

"Les dijiste a los mocosos que ibas a arreglártelas conmigo y te estás escapando de la escena del crimen como la delincuente que eres."

Kagura apretó el mango de la sombrilla, deseando que fuera el cuello del sádico.

"Ya casi es hora de comer. ¡Lárgate de mi vista o te romperé los huesos!"

"Al menos cuando estás enojada dejas el estúpido –aru lejos de tu patrón de conversación. Creo que estás madurando" Soltó Sougo sin siquiera proponérselo.

Kagura estaba a punto de ebullición: abrió la boca para contestarle la gracieta con un amplio vocabulario preparado para el idiota en cuestión, pero no pudo articular palabra alguna y sintió que le faltaron fuerzas.

Sougo, preparado para una amplia recopilación de vulgaridades por parte de la China Musume, notó que la China se había puesto pálida bajo el parasol y por un momento pensó que iba a desmayarse.

"Oe, China… ¿Qué te pasa?" Dijo sin emoción pero bastante confundido.

Kagura inesperadamente recuperó el color en fracciones de segundo y regresó su habitual conducta.

"¡No es nada, chihuahua estúpido! ¡Solo tengo hambre-aru!"

"Normal para un barril sin fondo como tú. No es algo nuevo en tu poco repertorio de pensamientos." expresó Sougo impasible.

Kagura se dio finalmente la vuelta y emprendió nuevamente el camino a casa.

"¡La próxima que nos veamos te reventaré la cara! ¡Cretino!" dijo sin mirarle.

Sougo se quedó mirándole mientras se alejaba. Aunque tenía la satisfacción de haberle amargado el rato a Kagura, le había quedado la duda de si la China le estaba tomando el pelo o no con la actuación de palidecer y recuperar color tan fácilmente.

Sintiendo finalmente el calor de mediodía cocinándole debajo del uniforme, y la vibración del móvil en su bolsillo, se dio cuenta de que ya era hora de comer y Hijikata posiblemente le estaba llamando para que hiciera el reporte de su actividad en lo que iba del día. Suspiró, tomó el móvil y canceló la llamada entrante, pensando en el puesto de ramen cercano al parque que se serviría para calmar el hambre.

Sonrió para sí mismo, pensando en que la próxima vez no ida a dejar pasar la oportunidad de luchar contra la "China Girl".

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _"Debe ser el hambre-aru…"_ Siguió pensando Kagura mientras caminaba con relativa prisa hacia la Yorozuya, mientras Sadaharu caminaba frente a ella. No tenía tiempo para fijarse en detalles y el hambre apremiaba, así que apresuró más el paso, deseando comer la deliciosa comida que Shinpachi ya debía tener preparado.

Subió las escaleras con rapidez y para cuando llegó a la entrada de su hogar le faltaba ridículamente el aire y estaba mareada. Inhaló y exhaló varias veces y rápidamente regresó a su usual condición, como si nada hubiera pasado, salvo el sudor frio que se asomaba por su frente. Se secó con la manga de su cheongsam y miró a Sadaharu pretendiendo que nada pasaba.

"Ha sido una buena mañana, ¿No crees Sadaharu?" Mostrando una amplia sonrisa.

"Woof-woof"

Kagura abrió la entrada del genkan y se cambió los zapatos a prisa. 

"¡Tadaima!"

"¡Okaeri, Kagura-chan!" la voz de Shinpachi parecía venir desde la cocina.

Kagura entró hasta el lugar donde usualmente se sentaban a comer y no vio a Gintoki en el sitio.

"Si buscas a Gin-san, él está haciendo una diligencia para unos clientes, volverá pronto." Shinpachi había empezado a traer la comida a la mesa y se encontró con Kagura mirando a todas direcciones. "Dijo que no le esperáramos para comer" Puntualizó.

"No me importa esperar." Contestó Kagura sin mirar a Shinpachi.

La voz de Kagura sonaba igual que siempre, pero Shinpachi notó un silencio incómodo entre lo último que él mencionó y su respuesta, extrañado de que ella, siendo tan impulsiva, se hubiera tomado unos segundos para meditarlo.

Además… Kagura no tenía paciencia para esperar a alguien comer, menos al diabético que tenía como padre adoptivo.

Shinpachi terminó de poner la mesa, mientras Kagura tomaba posición frente a su gran cuenco de arroz. Mirando el tazón sin ápice de tener el hambre que tanto había repetido como plegaria de regreso a casa.

Shinpachi miró de reojo a Kagura con un poco más de preocupación. Iba a abrir la boca para preguntarle directamente, cuando escuchó pasos acercarse al salón.

"Tadaima, Shinpachi y Kagura. Veo que he llegado a tiempo". Gintoki sonrió levemente mientras los contemplaba.

"Okaeri, Gin-san."

"Okaeri, Gin-chan. ¿Dónde estabas-aru? Te esperamos por un rato"

"Fui a comprar unas cosas para una anciana en el supermercado." Contestó "No es mucha la paga, pero de algo se tiene que empezar la semana."

Gintoki se sentó en su lugar respectivo y empezaron a comer.

Kagura tuvo problemas para comer el segundo plato de comida e hizo un gran esfuerzo con el tercero, pero no logró terminar su porción de arroz. Dejó el plato en la mesa, con cierta incomodidad.

"Ya estoy llena-aru…" Dijo un poco apenada.

El diabético y porta lentes se miraron.

Gintoki dejó el plato en la mesa y extendió la mano hasta tocar la frente de Kagura, mientras que tocaba la suya con la otra mano. "No pareces tener fiebre…¿Te sientes bien?"

Kagura recordó al Sadista haciéndole la misma pregunta y le hirvió la sangre.

"Estoy bien-aru." Dijo quitándose la mano de su padre adoptivo de la frente con molestia.

Shinpachi intervino, queriendo evitar cualquier aspereza. "No hay problema, Kagura-chan. A mi también me pasa."

"Sobretodo cuando no logra conseguir el nuevo disco de Otsuu-chan el primer día de estreno." Recalcó Gintoki sin aparente malicia. Shinpachi le miró de soslayo, entrecerrando los ojos.

"En fin… Voy a ver la televisión un poco" contestó Kagura zanjando el asunto y levantándose de su asiento.

"Ahh… Kagura-chan, ¿Serías tan amable de tirar la refrigeradora a la basura? Mañana es día de recolección"

"Está bien-aru" murmuró la bermellón por lo bajo.

Kagura caminó hasta la cocina, visiblemente fastidiada con el tema de la comida y el necio roba-impuestos que había amargado su día. En una esquina y desconectado, estaba la vieja refrigerado que no había podido ser reparada, lista para ser desechada junto con las revistas Jump del diabético.

Kagura hizo el amago de levantarla, pero seguramente estaba demasiado distraída, pensó, porque el aparato permaneció en su sitio sin moverse ni un milímetro. Kagura hizo otra vez a levantarle, pero solo la movió un centímetro.

Contrariada y ya asustada. Kagura gritó mientras contemplaba la refrigeradora.

"¡Si esto es una broma, no me gusta-aru!"

"¿Qué pasa Kagura-chan?" Shinpachi entró a prisa a la cocina con el ojos de pescado detrás.

"¿Qué le pusiste al tamago gohan- aru?" La bermellón señaló a Shinpachi con un dedo acusador.

"¡No le he puesto nada! ¿Qué te pasa?" Shinpachi contestó alzando la voz.

Gintoki intercedió esta vez.

"Kagura, explícate" Dijo serenamente.

La chica empujó con ambas manos la pesada refrigeradora, en vano.

"¡No puedo moverla!" exclamó, haciendo el último esfuerzo por quitarla de su sitio.

"¿Ah?" Shinpachi cambió de expresión de enojo a confusión.

Los tres se miraron, sin entender que estaba ocurriendo.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Mini Glosario**

 **Ohayou:** un saludo japonés: buenos días u hola dependiendo del horario.

 **Oyakodon:** es una bola de arroz japonés que se prepara cociendo a fuego lento pollo, huevo, cebolleta y otros ingredientes juntos en una salsa, sirviéndolos luego sobre un cuenco grande de arroz.

 **China musume:** china girl o chica/mujer china.

 **Tamago gohan:** su nombre completo es " _tamago kake gohan"_ y es un popular desayuno japonés consistente en arroz hervido cubierto o mezclado con huevo crudo y opcionalmente salsa de soja. También suena sospechosamente como el seudónimo una de las grandes autoras del Gintama fanfic en español :3

 **Ya saben que estoy en pañales con esto de escribir y puedo cometer hartos errores. Cualquier duda, comentario, queja, ya saben… Estoy para serviles.**

 **Gracias por leer y pasen un lindo día~ (* ^ ω ^)**


End file.
